The Blood Moon
by theboywhocriedwerewolf
Summary: "Or what?" Wait, had Stiles said that? Oh dear God. Stiles was going to die. His father was going to find his body just off school grounds amongst the trees. It would kill his father; he couldn't cope by himself. Who would feed him? Who would prevent the sheriff from falling into a sugar-induced coma? Season 2 onward with Sterek twist. Alpha!Derek.


I hope this okay! I've never written a fic before, and I just couldn't resist exploring Sterek! I've always wanted to write a sterek fic that runs alongside Canon. The main canon events will happen, although things will go slightly AU with Stiles being a true mate to Derek. It will take time for the sour wolf to confess it all, though.  
 **Warning** : This isn't beta'd! If anyone wants to give this a look over to fix my grammar, message me!  
Let me know if it's worth continuing!

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

The bedtime stories all told tales of how wonderful and fulfilling it was to find a mate. They all said how much better the world would be with your mate, how well the two of you would fit together. They never told you the bad side of true mates. None of the true mate fairy tales had a mate that was underage. The stories didn't tell a tale of the mates meeting in a wood when a killer was on the loose. No, the tales were all wonderful and happy, giving young cubs false hope from a young age.

Derek grew up listening to lies. He believed for so long that once he found his mate, the person that would balance him out and everything would be different. Of course, it wasn't all bad. The moment he met the skinny teenager in the woods all those months ago, Derek felt his wolf ease in its mate's present. It didn't want to scare its human mate. He felt his world shift; his senses increase as his wolf zeroed in on his mate's scent. He could track Stiles Stilinski to hell and back.

Instead of following his instincts, Derek spent the majority of his time avoiding his mate. He didn't want to screw Stiles' life up. No one would understand, hell, Derek didn't even understand how the world could be so cruel to pair them together. They drove each other mad, just ten minutes in the boys present and Derek was ready to throw him through the nearest window. He never stopped talking. It drove Derek to the edge of despair, but his god damn wolf practically purred at the sound of Stiles' voice.

So, Derek did his best to avoid Stiles, which was never easy because Scott and Stiles were constantly getting themselves into trouble. Beacon Hill's was a hot spot for murders apparently because as soon as Derek took out the alpha, another killer creature turned up. Derek expected things to settle down after killing his uncle, but nothing changed. Only a few weeks went by before another crazed creature was prowling the streets, killing several humans in Beacon Hills. Nothing added up and the creature, a Kanima was too powerful. That was how Derek ended up in a high school swimming pool, unable to move as Stiles held them both above the water.

"Maybe you need to cut down on the carbs," Stiles gasped as he held up Derek in the swimming pool. "I mean, I'm not calling you fat, but dude, you're super heavy. All that exercise can't be good for you. It sure isn't good for me at the moment."

"Muscle," Derek growled, his eyes narrowing at his mate. His stupid damn wolf was practically purring at his mate saving his life. Well, that and partially freaking out that he couldn't move to protect his mate. So far, the Kanima hadn't moved any closer than the edge of the pool; it hadn't even touched the water's edge. "I'm the alpha; I take the lead. I have to set an example to my pack."

"Which means being strong enough to bench press a car? Got it," Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek could see the strain in Stiles body as he tried to keep them both afloat. They weren't going to last much longer. "We need to do something. Scott clearly isn't coming-"

"I can't believe you wasted your call on him," Derek growled. Their only chance to get help had been wasted on calling Scott McCall. Now the phone was at the bottom of the pool. "He's not going to come."

"I can't hold you up much longer," Stiles confessed. "It's been nearly two hours, I've got no strength left."

Derek closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do; it was the only option left. "Get out the pool," Derek rumbled, his voice deep as his wolf fought the words. It went against every instinct to ask Stiles to put himself in danger, but it was the only option. "You need to let go of me and get out."

Stiles watched him, his eyes wide with fear and confusion, "Did you drink too much of the water when I dropped you? Maybe you hit your head? Come on Sourwolf, don't we have enough going on without you losing it?"

Derek glared.

"We've got minutes before your arms give out and once they do, I'll drown anyway. Then, you'll get out of the pool, and that thing will kill you," Derek growled. "If you put yourself in danger, I can fight against the venom. It's instinct."

"I'm not pack; maybe your wolf won't switch on his super healing powers for me. Besides, I've never heard of that happening before. Does that even work?"

Derek didn't speak, just continued to glare at Stiles. He knew if his wolf could heal quickly for anyone, it would be for Stiles. His wolf would go into a panic just knowing his mate was in danger. The venom was already starting to wear off, Derek could move his feet.

"How sure are you about this?" Stiles asked, looking incredibly reluctant to go along with Derek's plan. "If you get me killed, I will come back and haunt your wolfie ass."

"If it doesn't work, jump back in."

"I won't have the strength to get you back to the surface. I can barely hold you up right now."

"I know."

Derek's voice was calm, and his words seemed to shock Stiles. He wasn't prepared for Derek to risk his life for them. Derek had no other choice; every instinct was screaming to protect his mate. His wolf was howling at his inability to protect his mate. It wanted to show Stiles how good a protector and provider he was.

"You better be right, or hope you evolve gills in the next ten minutes," Stiles replied. They stared at each other for a few moments and Derek could see the moment Stiles decided to give the plan a go. His eyes were clouded with regret. It surprised Derek that Stiles didn't want to be the cause of Derek's death. Perhaps deep down, he cared about him too? No. That was definitely not it.

Derek felt the arms around his neck loosen and then all of a sudden, the support holding him up was gone. He felt himself sink under the water, catching just a glimpse of splashing as Stiles swam for the edge of the pool. Within seconds Derek fell to the bottom of the pool and his body slammed against the tiles. He couldn't move except for his feet, which made little difference on his ability to swim. He tried hard to move, using every bit of his strength to try and fight the venom. He just needed to get back to the surface and catch a glimpse of his mate at risk. It wasn't working. Derek had been wrong. His lungs were burning from holding his breath under the water. He couldn't hold out much longer.

Then, he heard it. His name being shouted on the surface of the water. Derek was moving before he could even registered what was happening. His arms unlocked and his legs sprung to action as he pushed to the surface. He gasped for breath, taking in his fill of fresh air.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted from the pool edge. Derek glanced around, just in time to see the younger boy backed up against the tile wall, the Kanima crowding in.

Derek used his growing strength to swim to the edge, and within seconds he was leaping out of the pool, his wolf growling and snarling at the Kanima. Derek was the bigger threat, so the Kanima instantly turned his way. Derek flashed his red eyes, his wolf howling to kill, to defend his mate and show him how strong and powerful he was.

Derek ran at the Kanima, going for its legs to catch it off balance. It was too quick and dived out of the way, sending Derek crashing into the wall beside Stiles. "I'm going to rip that things head off," Derek growled in annoyance. It was really starting to piss him off now. Whoever had taken on the Kanima's form was dead, Derek couldn't let them live, not after tonight.

"Go for it big guy," Stiles encouraged, but he didn't look very confident in Derek's ability.

Derek was attempted to growl at the teen, but didn't get the chance as the Kanima can back towards them, swinging its claws at them. Derek dived out of the way and used his elbow to hit the thing in the face, sending it flying backward towards the pool. He could see the panic in the Kanima's face as it nearly fell into the water.

"Stiles!" a voice called from the doorway. Finally, after nearly two hours Scott McCall had turned up to help them.

Derek growled, his eyes locked on the Kanima. It still looked worried about the water and glanced towards Scott, who was now wolfed out and heading towards them. The Kanima didn't seem to like its chances against two angry wolves and a pool full of water. It jumped up, grabbing a railing above their heads and dashed out of the room.

"What the hell?" Scott asked, looking over their wet clothing.

"Conserving water with a shared shower," Stiles joked, but Derek could see the pain behind the boy's eyes. He wanted to stay, to sooth Stiles and chew Scott out, but he couldn't. His wolf whined as he moved across the room on shaking legs, in search of his pack. It wanted him to turn around, to return to his mate.

Derek didn't have a mate; his wolf just wouldn't listen.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Dude, I told you I'm sorry," Scott repeated, leaning against the locker beside Stiles. He had, over the last few days Scott had repeated apologized for ending his phone call. Stiles couldn't hold it against him. Okay, he could, but he didn't want to. Scott was many things, but he wasn't a cruel person, and he loved Stiles like a brother. With Alison about, his mind wasn't always on his friends and family.

"I know," Stiles sighed, closing his locker and turning towards his best bud. "I'm just disappointed I didn't get chocolates and flowers as an apology. You're holding out on me."

Scott smirked at that, apparently pleased Stiles was back to his old self. "I swear, next time you're close to drowning with Derek Hale, I won't hang up."

"If I end up in another near-death experience with Derek, then please just drown us both," Stiles pleaded. "I can't believe my throat's still intact. He's so grumpy suspended in water, unable to move and seconds from dying. Total buzzkill."

"How did it even wear off so quickly?" Scott asked. "I mean, I saw him with Erica, and she was still frozen, he had to carry her out. Do you think it's an alpha thing?"

Stiles shrugged, "Maybe." Stiles wasn't sure what had happened to snap Derek out of his frozen state, but he was suspecting it had nothing to do with pack status. Derek was stronger as an alpha, but none of Stiles's research so far suggested it had any healing abilities against venom. And if there was one thing Stiles could do well, it was research. Once he got a grasp of something, he couldn't let go. He would spend hours poring over a subject, finding out all the minor details.

The rest of the day was just as hectic as any other in Beacon Hills. Stiles and Scott spent most of their time trying to protect Lydia from Derek's crazy teenage pack. They were convinced Lydia was the Kanima and Stiles wasn't going to let them poison her. She couldn't be the one behind all this, could she? Okay, so maybe Derek had good reasons for believing Lydia was the Kanima. Stiles loved her, but he wasn't so blinded by that love that he couldn't see her faults. Plus, she had been bitten by an alpha werewolf, which hadn't affected her in the least.

Stiles spent most of the science class trying to prevent Lydia getting the poisoned, but in the end, she ate a crystal dripping with venom. The moment it touched her lips, Stiles gasped. Deep down in his gut, Stiles had suspected Lydia from the very beginning.

Nothing happened, Lydia didn't freeze or drop to the floor, she just gathered up her bag and went about her day.

"Follow her!" Stiles called to Scott as they made their way out of the classroom. He had to stop the pack; they couldn't hurt Lydia. Isaac and Erica were exchanging glances; Stiles could just see their wordless plans forming. They were going to kill her.

"Hey!" Stiles called, making his way to Erica and Isaac out in the hallway, close to the lockers. Erica was typing furiously on her phone, probably updating the alpha on Lydia.

"Give it up Stiles, you know what we have to do," Isaac said, giving Stiles his most bored expression. "It's not like we want to hurt her, but she's killing people. You saw what happened in class."

Stiles' arms flailed in panic, "That means nothing, Lydia is- well, she's something else, but she could be immune. She was immune to the bite. How do you know that's not the reason that little test didn't work?" He was pushing it, but come on, it was Lydia. He worshiped her.

"It's not up to us," Erica bit back, her eyes still locked on her phone.

"Oh yes, your master," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. "You need to follow like good puppies." That earned him a growl, so he took a step back. Perhaps It wasn't the best idea to back chat two grumpy teen wolves, especially when his best bro wasn't anywhere in sight. "Let me talk to Derek; there has to be another way we can do this. We can't kill Lydia; it's Lydia. The world needs a Lydia."

"It doesn't."

"You," Stiles pointed at Erica. "The world doesn't need. Let me talk to him."

Erica eyed Isaac, who just shrugged, probably because Stiles was so unpredictable, they didn't have a clue what he was planning on doing. Secretly, neither did Stiles. This whole thing was a spare of the moment panic. But hell, he had nearly died with Derek only a few nights ago. Perhaps they formed some kind of near death experience that meant they can do each other favors. Like not killing Stiles first ever crush.

Erica held the phone out, Derek's number already ringing. Stiles had Derek's number stored in his phone because– hell, he didn't even know why, he just did. However, even if he did ring the grumpy alpha, there was no way he would answer a call from Stiles.

"What?" Derek barked down the phone.

"Most people say hello," Stiles said. He could just imagine the alphas glare. "Can we talk? Scott and I don't want the Kanima running around and killing people either, but there has to be another way. If it's Lydia, we'll work out a way to fix her. If it's not, we'll keep looking."

"There isn't another way."

"In your opinion and let's be honest, you don't exactly have a great track record when it comes to the supernatural. Your werewolf knowledge sucks, and you're a freaking werewolf."

"Stiles."

"Okay, but seriously, we can't let you hurt her. We'll just keep running and hiding, and the Argents will get involved. Nobody wants them sniffing around. So, let's work together? It might be good for Scott to see you working as a team; it might help convince him he needs to be part of a pack." Okay, so Stiles knew that was a stretch. Judging by the eye rolls he got off Erica and Isaac, they could see through his lies too. Stiles was desperate and almost certain Scott wouldn't mind his name being used to lie to Derek. Besides, who would even mention it to Scott?

"Meet me outside in ten minutes," Derek growled down the phone. "Alone."

"Scott will want-" The line went dead, and Stiles glared at the device. He was so freaking rude.

Erica smirked down at Stiles, but it was more a twisted 'my alpha is going to rip your throat out' smile. She leaned in close and her nostrils flared as she breathed in. She was scenting him. What the freaking hell?

"You're just so cute," Erica laughed. "He's going to-"

"Erica," Isaac cut off, glaring at her. "He warned you."

Erica seemed to bounce on the stop, struggling to keep something in. Instead of confessing whatever secret she was holding, she grabbed her phone off Stiles and walked off in the opposite direction with Isaac following behind.

0o0o0o0o0

It took Stiles fifteen minutes to escape school and walk across the field unnoticed to meet Derek. It should have taken ten minutes, but Stiles had turned back several times before changing his mind. He hadn't told Scott for some unknown reason. He never kept secrets from his best bro. Scott would totally find out about this later, whatever 'this' was.

Stiles had just made it to the line of trees when a hand grabbed him and slammed him into the nearest tree. The hand was around his throat, but it wasn't tight enough to cut off his breathing.

"You really need to learn how to say hello properly," Stiles complained, glancing up to red eyes. Derek was glaring, as usual, with his mouth set in a firm line. "This whole throwing me about thing is going to give me a bad back. I don't know if you have noticed, but this body isn't made to be thrown about. The only place it should be thrown is on a mattress." Derek's eyes narrowed at his words and Stiles' cheeks blush. Okay, so he didn't mean that. Could the floor just swallow him up?

"I don't like people lying to me," Derek growled, "Scott won't join my pack, I've got no allegiance to you two. I look out for my pack, and we do what we have to do. Lydia is dangerous; she's going to die tonight, so you better stay out of the way. I'm warning you."

"Or what?"

Wait, had Stiles said that?

Oh

Dear

God

Stiles was going to die. His father was going to find his body just off school grounds amongst the trees. It would kill his father; he couldn't cope by himself. Who would feed him? Who would prevent the sheriff from falling into a sugar-induced coma? How would scott pass highschool without Stiles pushing him to study? The world needed a stiles, not as much as it needed a Lydia, but Stiles was definitely needed.

Derek's eyes flashed red, and he leaned in close, invading Stiles's person space. The hand on Stiles' throat tightened, but not in a threatening way; it felt more of a dominance thing. Stiles knew about the hierarchy of wolves, it all came down to submission and dominance. Before Stiles could stop himself, he looked to the floor, his head tilted slightly, displaying his neck to show he wasn't a threat to the wolf. He was a human, breakable. His whole body was shaking, nervous and something else he couldn't quite place.

"What are you doing?" Derek rasped, his hand falling from Stiles' neck. Derek backed away, his eyes wide with confusion. His face had wolfed out in the few seconds Stiles hadn't been looking. Stiles watched as Derek continued to stumble back until he bumped into a tree and leaned against it. "Get out Stiles, the deal's off. We're coming for Lydia tonight, and you kids won't stop my pack." Derek looked up; his eyes were still red and full of anger.

None of it made sense to Stiles. He couldn't work out where the hell he'd gone wrong. Derek was still angry and Stiles wasn't going to hang around and risk his neck. With a quick glance at the Alpha, Stiles raced off back to the school. He had to get to Scott; they had to figure out a plan to save Lydia.

* * *

 **Continue? Run away screaming and never touch the new fic button again?**  
 **Please let me know your thoughts below! :D**


End file.
